


Black Ties, Red Dresses, and Amy's Thoughts

by Gwritesforfun



Series: One-Shots for Subway (Or The Uptown #4 Towards Love) [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's perspective, F/M, First Dates, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy normally had a three-date rule, but something about Jake was intoxicating to her.  Maybe it was the wine from dinner.  Maybe it was the setting.  Or maybe, just maybe, it was him.  The familiar way his hands danced up and down her back.  How he let out a little surprised sound when she reached her hand under his jacket.  How soft his hair felt.  Whatever it was, Amy couldn’t resist. </p><p>This is a companion one-shot to Ch. 11 of Subway (Or The Uptown #4 Towards Love).  I highly recommend you read that story first, as there are a lot of parallels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ties, Red Dresses, and Amy's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to fill in the gaps on a few chapters of my longer story, Subway (Or The Uptown #4 Towards Love). There will be a few more. This is the companion piece to Chapter 11: Black Ties and Red Dresses.

Amy shooed Annie and Rosa from her room, and looked in her closet. She couldn’t wear just any old dress. It had to be the right one. This date was way too important. It was a date in the making for a decade. One she could NOT screw up. Even though Amy hated clichés, it was a date with destiny.

She remembered the red dress in her closet, still with the tags on it. Amy had bought it for her anniversary with John, one she never got to have. And so the dress had sat, lonely in the back of her closet, waiting for its day. “Well,” Amy said to herself, “today is the day. New dress, new beginnings.”

Amy rifled through her underwear drawer, finding the lacy bra and panty set she had bought to wear with the dress, tags still on. “Now or never,” she thought to herself. As she slipped into her clothes, Amy glanced at herself in the mirror. She was an older version of the Amy that Jake used to like, a version with more grey hair, more maturity, and life experiences. Amy thought she looked pretty damn good. Jake seemed to find her attractive (and lord knows Amy still thought he was smoking hot. Damn.). She accessorized, kept her makeup simple, and walked out into the living room. 

“You look like a princess, mommy,” Annie squealed. 

“You look nice.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rosa.”

**

Ten minutes later, Amy heard a knock on her door. She was impressed. Jake was right on time, for once. She smoothed her dress, took one last glance in the hallway mirror, and opened the door.

Good lord.

Jake was standing there, wearing a blue and black check shirt, black tie, dark wash jeans, and that jacket. Something about that jacket made Amy blush. A weird rush of déjà vu overtook her as she remembered their first “real” kiss in the evidence lockup. Jake had been wearing almost an identical outfit, sans the jacket. Did he do this on purpose? Cheeky bastard.

Sexy, cheeky bastard.

Amy was now positive Rule #1 was going to be a huge problem.

**

Dinner had been delicious, even though Charles suggested the restaurant. The conversation was easy, bantering back and forth like old times. Old times, but with a new, exciting beginning to the story. After dinner, they went for a (cold, it was, after all, November) walk in Bryant Park. She found herself deep in thought.

“Like what you see, Santiago?” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” Amy snapped out of her thoughts. Somewhere along the way, they had stopped, hands clasped. Jake looked at her in amusement.

There was a twinkle in his eye. “You’ve been staring at me unabashedly for two whole minutes. I know I’m undeniably handsome, but frankly, Ames, you’re starting to make me feel like a sex object and-“

Amy cut him off with her lips. 

The snow started falling gently around them. Amy deepened the kiss, suddenly feeling very bold. Jake responded with enthusiasm; eyes closed and hands wandering. 

Amy normally had a three-date rule, but something about Jake was intoxicating to her. Maybe it was the wine from dinner. Maybe it was the setting. Or maybe, just maybe, it was him. The familiar way his hands danced up and down her back. How he let out a little surprised sound when she reached her hand under his jacket. How soft his hair felt. Whatever it was, Amy couldn’t resist. Three-date rule be damned. She broke the kiss, leaned up and whispered two words in his ear: “my place.” 

Jake just let out some kind of strangled moan sound as they ran towards the avenue.

This is how Amy found herself in the back of a cab with Jake, bodies close together, hands on each other’s thighs and Amy placing gentle kisses on his collarbone.

“Longest cab ride ever,” thought Amy.

**  
Amy yanked him into her apartment by his tie. By the look on Jake’s face, he enjoyed that way too much. Their lips connected and didn’t break as Amy undid his tie in one move (she was a cop and knew how to untie knots, after all), tore off his jacket, ripped open his shirt, and threw him back onto her couch. He landed with a soft thud, and Amy could see that Jake was turned on. In every way. The fire in his eyes was intense.

She was about to jump on top of him and kiss his ridiculous, smug, handsome face off when she felt that feeling rise up in her again.

Not lust. Not joy. Not electricity.

Panic.

Amy stopped, stared at Jake, and bolted towards her bathroom, leaving a bewildered looking Jake half undressed on her couch.

Half an hour later, she was still locked in the bathroom, sitting on the floor quietly crying.

She had spent the past thirty minutes in a bewildered state of panic and uneasiness. Her mind was racing, replaying the same thought over and over in her head.

_I haven’t done this in two years. What if I’m terrible and he hates me and leaves?_

For Amy, there was nothing worse than being unprepared. And she had not prepared herself for bringing Jake home. She also hadn’t had sex in two years, not since John died. (If she wanted to get technical, the last time was the night before the accident). She sighed, and wiped the tears from her face. She could do this, right? If she didn’t die of embarrassment, of course.

She heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Amy, c’mon, talk to me. Did I do something wrong?” Jake had been out there for 25 minutes, patiently waiting.

“No, it’s not you. It’s me.”

“Amy, unlock the door or I’m going to pick it.”

Amy sucked up her courage, and opened the door. She was so embarrassed, and couldn’t even look Jake in the eye. He was waiting patiently for her to say something.

She mumbled something that sounded like “imscarynotexttwobeers.”

“You’re a scary texting two beers?”

“No Jake. I’m scared because…” Amy took a breath. “I haven’t had sex in over 2 years. I’m scared I forgot what to do, and that you’ll hate me afterwards.” 

She waited for the sex tape joke. Instead, Jake hugged her tenderly, and kissed the top of her head. “It’s okay, Ames. I know you’ve been through a lot. I will wait as long as you need me to. Besides, sex is like riding a bike. You don’t forget once you know how to do it.”

Amy was relieved and happy that he was understanding. They stayed in an embrace for a minute, the silence comfortable between them.

Amy looked at Jake. “Coffee?”

“I’d love some.”

The joking and laughing continued as they drank their coffee. Jake cracked a joke that sent Amy into hysterics. She looked at him, wearing his undershirt, hair messy, and the desire started to swell in her again. She could do this. She wanted to. Desperately.

Silently, she stood up and headed towards her bedroom. She turned with what she hoped was a seductive move and looked Jake in the eye. He was staring at her like an animal ready to jump its prey.

“Lt. Peralta. You are needed in my bedroom, now.”

“Ay, ay, Captain.” He saluted her. Dork.

Amy couldn’t resist. “You know that is usually only used-“

“Don’t care,” said Jake as he started running.

**  
_The next morning_

Amy woke up with a start, the sunlight streaming into her room. She reached over for Jake, but he was not there. She heard him whistling in the kitchen, and could smell freshly brewed coffee and bacon. Amy stared up at the ceiling, remembering the events of last evening fondly. She’s not sure what came over her, but damn she was proud of herself.

**Amy throwing him up against the door, holding his wrists as her mouth made its way down his neck. Pushing him onto her bed, undoing his belt and taking off his pants, never breaking his gaze. The feel of his hands roaming her body, his hot breath on her neck as he ever so slowly teased her dress over her head. The look of lust and awe on his face as he stood back to gaze at her in her lace bra and panties, eyes roaming freely over every corner of her body. The way he subtly licked his lips as he unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as he delicately touched her breasts. The way his (very talented) mouth felt on every square inch of her body, and the obscene sounds it caused to escape her throat. The way he screamed her name as he climaxed right after her, probably waking up the whole block. The afterglow, bodies entwined, skin glistening with sweat and desire.**

**And that had only been round 1. Round 2 (and 3, if Amy was counting. Which she wasn’t.) had been a lot slower, sensual, hands roaming freely and lazy kisses as they drank each other in, comfortable in each other’s presence.**

Amy rolled over to her side, a sly smile gracing her lips. She had learned three things that night. 1) Jake was the best, most attentive lover she ever had. 2) Her butt was really toned, and Jake was able to bounce a quarter off of it. That had been fun. 3) Sex was just like riding a bike. And she had ridden that bike, all right.

**  
_Later that morning, at a gym in midtown_

Rosa took one look at Amy, and smirked. “So, is Jake good in bed?”

Amy just blushed and covered her face in her hands. “How did you know, Rosa?”

Rosa winked at her, and silently lifted a dumbbell.


End file.
